The New Chick
by ChelseaM
Summary: Adrienne's new at Degrassi and she's going to stir up a lot of trouble.
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is my very first fanfic and I'm warning you it may not be my best. Enjoy! Please rate!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Adrienne walked through the streets on the way to her new school. She wasn't exactly thrilled about going. She didn't think she'd fit in with her nose pierced with a diamond stud, or her combat boots, or to think of it her black hair, which she put in two braids. But she knew she had to go. It made her mom happy. She moved to Canada from New York so her mom could marry Jake, the love of her life. Adrienne respected that but wasn't very happy about them moving here. She looked at all of the other people walking and hugged her hoodie to her. She wasn't used to the cold. Or the quiet, she was used to all of the big city noise. She walked up the steps of Degrassi High School and noticed that all eyes were on her. A short boy with kind of long brown hair came up to her. He looked nervous but spoke anyway. "Hey, I'm JT Yorke. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Adrienne decided that she'd make the best of a first impression. "I'm Adrienne. Now if you don't mind I'm going to dance my way to the principal's office and find out where I'm supposed to be." Two other people walked up to JT as she walked away. One was a girl and had shoulder length blonde hair and looked like she was trying too hard to be pretty and the other was a boy with short brown hair and glasses. He looked like kind of a nerd. The two that walked up didn't look like her kind of crowd but JT wasn't too bad. As she walked towards the entrance, she saw the most gorgeous guy. He had short blonde hair, kind of curly. He looked at Adrienne and smiled. "Hey, I'm Spinner. You're new right?" Adrienne always kept her cool, "Yeah, just moved her two days ago." "Cool, want me to show you where you get your locker and schedule?" He asked dreamily. "Thanks, that'd be awesome." "So, where'd you move here from?" "New York," she replied casually. "Whoa, that's in the U.S." The principal broke their conversation as we walked into the office. "Ah, yes, you must be Ms. Jameson. I'm Mr. Raditch. I see Mr. Mason has been showing you around already, so Mr. Mason, you can be her guide today and show her where all her classes are and where her locker is." Mr. Raditch looked like someone you didnt want to mess with. "Sure," he looked at my schedule and locker number, "hey! Your locker is right next to mine, c'mon I'll show you." She followed him carefully to her locker. Standing next to her, was a girl that looked really prissy with long blonde hair. Spinner walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Hey honeybee." He said to her. "Hey hun. Who's the new chick?" Adrienne nodded. "I'm Adrienne."  
  
"She's from New York!" Spinner told her. "I'm Paige Michalchuk. I'm what you call the cream of the crop of Degrassi. I'm liking your style though." "Thanks, but I'm a leader, not a follower." And she walked away confidently, as if she'd been at this school for years. Spinner ran after her, "Wait, you don't know where your classes are!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. the party

A/N Thanks to my reviewer! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm trying to make it that Adrienne really stirs up trouble in Degrassi. In this chapter, Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco are talking about Adrienne at Jimmy's house. I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the characters except for Adrienne.  
  
"She's so...new. There's no other girl like her at Degrassi. It's like she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her," said Jimmy.  
  
"It's like she doesn't even notice that everyone's talking about her!" exclaimed Marco.  
  
"I think she's pretty hot."  
  
"Spin! You're going steady with Paige!" Marco yelled.  
  
"So! I'm still allowed to look aren't I?"  
  
"Let's leave this one for us single guys, like, oh I dunno, Me?" Craig said smartly. Everyone laughed. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jimmy answered, "Oh, hey Paige, uh yeah he's here hold on," Jimmy handed the phone to Spinner.  
  
"Hey Honeybee. Oh, uh...well, I'm with the guy's right now. Uh...let me ask them." He held the phone away, "Do you guys want to go to a party at Yorke's house?" the guys all nodded and got up. "We'll be there. Alright, um...uh...you too. Bye." They walked out of the house and toward JT Yorke's house.  
  
The music at JT's house was pumping. Everyone was already there when the guys walked through the door. Manny was dancing along with the beath with Paige and Hazel, and another girl, but no one could tell who it was yet. Spinner walked closer to see they were dancing with Adrienne. They looked good, they looked better than good, they looked sexy. But Spinner's eyes weren't on his girlfriend, they were on Adrienne, along with every other guy in the room. She had her long hair down and was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. She looked absolutly gorgeous.  
  
Craig pushed through the crowd and walked behind Adrienne and started grinding with her. She played along but, her eyes looked up to Spinner. He was the one she wanted, and the one she would get. Adrienne left the dance floor, and went straight to Spinner. "Can I talk to you?" Spinner nodded and went up the stairs to a bedroom. "Spinner, I like you. I really like you. I know you're dating Paige, my so-called new best friend, but I can't help it."  
  
"Adrienne, you're hot. But I go out with Paige!"  
  
Adrienne rested her hand on his chest. "I know." Then she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Spinner kissed her back. It soon turned from an innocent kiss to a french. Just then, Manny walked in.  
  
"Oh, my, god!" Spinner walked out right away leaving Manny and Adrienne alone. "What happened? No one's ever taken a guy from Paige!"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm not just anyone" Adrienne said and from that moment on, Manny and Adrienne, were bound, with a secret.  
  
A/N I know it's not very long but there will be more action at the party. Craig has his mind set on Adrienne, along with every other guy there, and Paige and Adrienne are going to be like sisters. Please review! I'll add more after 3 more reviews. 


End file.
